Quanta idiotice!
by Triele
Summary: Draco Malfoy vaga pela mansão pensando nos acontecimentos que precederam à fuga de harry Potter e seus amigos de sua casa.


**Quanta idiotice!**

Ele andava pelos corredores da casa imensa, perdido, vazio e triste! Sufocado de desespero e de impotência!

Não conseguia dormir, não conseguia comer, não conseguia ler, nem se quer conseguia pensar! Não conseguia fazer nada!

_Não conseguia viver! _

Sua vida estava parada, em suspenso no ar, era como se estivesse patinando na realidade, não conseguia lançar os olhos por futuro, nem focar nada que estivesse além daquele minuto naquela sala. Não conseguia focar nada que estivesse em volta. _Em volta dele!_

Tanta coisa acontecendo, o mundo girando, decisões importantes sendo tomadas. Decisões de vida e morte. Sua vida, sua morte. Vida e morte da sua família. Vida e morte do seu mundo! E ele ali, andando sem rumo pela casa, porque ficar parado lhe dava a sensação que seu coração estava sendo apertado por uma mão fria. Sua garganta se fechava e ele não conseguia respirar.

Andar não aliviava em nada, ele concluiu, mas não tinha como ficar parado, não conseguia pensar em nada, nem fazer nada! Só conseguia pensar nele ali, em pé no meio da sua sala, rosto empinado, sem demonstrar medo, olhando-o como nunca tinha olhado na vida, direto dentro dos seus olhos.

"_Ele me viu"!_ Foi seu pensamento na hora. _"Finalmente depois de tantos anos ele me viu."_

Depois a preocupação por ele, pensou nele capturado e entregue ao seu algoz por obra sua, por conta do seu reconhecimento. Não pôde! Não poderia, nem que fosse seu pescoço embaixo da faca da louca Bela, jamais poderia, mesmo sabendo que era o certo a fazer, mesmo sabendo o risco a que se expunha e expunha sua família, não pôde!

Continnuou andando pelos corredores daquela casa enorme se sentindo pequeno e perdido, sem conseguir pensar em nada que não fosse _ele_, seus olhos verdes profundos varrendo sua alma e tentando entender sua negação. Pensando nele e em como ele estava, onde ele estava, quando o veria de novo, se o veria de novo, e sufocando de dor só com o pensamento de que talvez nunca mais o visse outra vez.

Não era certo aquilo, porque Draco o odiava, odiava tudo que ele representava, odiava seus amigos, sua nobreza de caráter, sua coragem estúpida, odiava o brilho dos seus olhos, o som do seu riso límpido, seu jeito meio perdido.

Odiava que suas mãos suassem perto dele, odiava se sentir todo trêmulo e ofegante quando ele chegava perto, odiava o modo como podia encontrá-lo no meio de uma multidão sem fazer esforço.

Odiava que pudesse sentir quando ele chegava, como se pudesse captar a vibração do seu corpo, odiava ser capaz de sentir sua presença ainda que estivesse de costas no meio de multidão. Seu corpo sabia quando ele estava por perto e seus olhos eram puxados pra ele por mais que não quisesse, por mais que tentasse resistir.

Odiava a maneira como descompensava inteiro quando era ele quem o olhava nos olhos, direto dentro da sua alma, por isso tinha que brigar.

Pra disfarçar.

Andava e passava as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados, esfregava as mãos pelo rosto sentindo a barba rala por fazer, nem com sua aparência se importava mais direito, só se importava com ele.

Se olhou no grande espelho da sala. _Daquela sala. _Sorriu sarcástico para si mesmo, estava um trapo.

Uma expressão que ele tinha ouvido uma vez e lhe tinha trazido arroubos de risinho debochado lhe veio a mente. Quando finalmente entendeu o significado viu que não era engraçado, não senhor, não tinha nada de engraçado nisso.

"Perdido de amor!"

Recitou para o espelho que lhe sorriu de volta, sem o deboche que ele esperava, mas com tristeza e desespero.

Onde ele estaria? Vivo, morto? Preso? Com fome, com frio? Ferido?

Apoio as mãos à moldura do espelho se olhando profundamente e se lembrando daquele momento novamente.

Negando-se a reconhecê-lo.

Ficou ali apoiado no espelho lembrando-se que focou todo seu ser _nele_, lançou todo seu pensamento para _ele, _invadiu sua mente. E quando _ele_ retribuiu seu olhar a pergunta que ele pôde ler foi um grande e confuso "_**Porquê?"**_

E ele respondeu. Ah sim, abriu a mente pra ele e deixou-o ler seu íntimo, respondeu do fundo do seu coração, por mais idiota que fosse, ele respondeu.

"_**Porque eu te amo!"**_

Ali parado na frente do espelho, olhando sua imagem de cabelos mal penteados, barba por fazer, olheiras fundas com ar meio desesperado, sussurrou de novo pra si aquelas palavras ditas pra ele em pensamento.

"Porque eu te amo! Te amo e faço qualquer coisa por você Harry Potter"

_Draco – recitou para si mesmo pela milésima vez para ver se o som daquelas palavras absurdas não o traziam de volta à razão - Você está completamente apaixonado por ele!

Virou-se apoiando as costas no espelho e deslizou até o chão. Dobrou os joelhos e escondeu o rosto na curva do braço se sentindo arrebentado por dentro de angústia, medo e impotência, sem conseguir controlar seus próprios sentimentos. Total e completamente apaixonado, querendo morrer de tanta saudade e preocupação.

_Por Deus Draco, quanto idiotice!

**HxD**

Longe dali, muito longe, Harry relembrava aquele momento naquela sala tentando reviver em pensamentos cada mínimo detalhe. Tentando entender, desvendar que se passou durante aqueles rápidos minutos, sentindo-se surpreso e assustado, principalmente porque por mais impossível que pudesse parecer, ele realmente acreditou.

Revia os olhos cinzas brilhando para _ele, _revia a resposta muda à sua pergunta.

" _Por que eu te amo! Te amo e faço qualquer coisa por você!"_

**HxD**


End file.
